Game Over
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: What if Hoffman saved Amanda before she died? Just a fair warning, this is a strange story. Pairing Hoffman/Amanda. Rated T for language. Sequel: Too Much To Cope.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: So, I wanted to make a Saw fic again, because Saw is just SO cool! :) This story is kind of strange, but it's just something I thought off and wanted to share with you guys!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my brains and my computer. That's it. I don't own Saw.**

* * *

><p>"But you couldn't. O god... Game Over"<p>

Hoffman entered the warehouse when he heard John saying those immortal words. He quietly walked over to the sick room, no one seeing him. He began looking through the little hole in the wall. He saw John laying on his bed, Jeff standing over with Lynn, but he couldn't see the one he really wanted to see. John looked at the floor. Oh no, it couldn't be... There she was laying, on the floor: Amanda Young, the young woman he grow to love over the past few months.

She didn't see it, but he wanted her to love him as much as he loved her. Of course she didn't: She fell in love with John. Or at least, that's what he thought. He couldn't really make that one out.

He reached for his phone, running out of the warehouse and dialing 9-1-1. He wanted to save Amanda, no matter what.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" He suddenly realized he couldn't call an ambulance, because then, they would find out that he and Amanda were Jigsaw's apprentices, he couldn't let that happen.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The woman on the phone repeated. He threw his phone away. What could he do to save her?

Then, an idea suddenly came into his mind. If he could reach Amanda, or at least try to talk to her, without the rest noticing, he could see if she was still alive and he could say that she needed to-

What? That was ridiculous. He couldn't do that. He watched over at the sick room. Jeff was now standing besides John. Wait... If he could wait long enough, he could get Amanda out of there, if Jeff was dead. He decided to wait. He got a chair and sat next to the monitors. On one of them was the daughter of the subject, Corbett. She was just five years old. He couldn't believe she needed to live without her parents for the rest of her life. It wasn't that Jeff and Lynn were already dead, but he expected Jeff to kill John, so that Lynn also died. He promised to take care of her when this was all over, because he knew she didn't have any family besides her parents. Everyone died.

He suddenly heard a big almost like an explosion. Lynns collar. Amanda made it. He was proud of her. He ran over to the sick room and entered it.

"What is this?" Jeff exclaimed.

"This? This is your death tomb. You just killed the Jigsaw killer, which was exactly what he expected you to do. I'm going to get _her_ out of here, and you are going to die in here." He pointed at Amanda, and walked over to her.

"What? No way! I _failed_?"

"Yes you did. The original Jigsaw Killer may be dead, he still has two apprentices. _She_ was one. _I'm_ one." Hoffman stated, while kneeling over at Amanda and stroking her hair away from her face.

"Man... You... can't do this!" Jeff exclaimed confused, while walking over to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hoffman said, without looking away from Amanda.

"Do what?" Jeff said innocently.

"Trying to escape. Don't act like I don't know what you're trying to do. Just stay there!" He turned around, stared at Jeff and walked over to him.

"Wha-"

"Shut up!" Hoffman said, and he hit Jeff in the face. Jeff looked surprised. To be honest, Hoffman was surprised as well. Hoffman pushed Jeff into the corner of the room, where handcuffs were tied onto the wall and locked Jeff into it.

"You're not going anywhere! You're staying here, just like John wanted you to, and die here."

"What? You can't do that! That's not fair!"

"Oh, _that's_ not fair? _That's_ not fair!", and he pointed at Amanda.

"Now shut up!" Hoffman walked over to Amanda again, and felt if he could feel her pulse. He could. So that means she is still alive! He took her in his arms, walked out of the sickroom and closed the door behind him with his legs.

"Manda, I'll get you out of here! I promise! Just stay with me!" Hoffman whispered into Amandas hair. He ran over to the exit door. As soon as he stood outside, he didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't call 911, and he couldn't go to the hospital on his own...

He laid Amanda down on the backseat.

"Stay with me, Mandy!" Hoffman screamed, and he got into the driver seat. He crossed across the town, to someone he knew, well, not really knew, John and Amanda knew him.

Once he arrived at this persons house, he almost cried, and he was panicking. He took Amanda from the seat, into his arms. He ran over to the door, and knocked on it. A few minutes later, someone opened. It was exactly who he wanted to see: Doctor Lawrence Gordon.

"Um... Hello? Can I help you?", Lawrence said, confused.

"Sorry, you may not know me, but she does! She needs your help, she is shot and is almost dying, and I couldn't call 911, or go to the hospital-"

"Amanda? Is that... Amanda? What happened?" Lawrence asked.

"Please, help her! John already died, I can't live if she dies!", Hoffman panicked.

"Okay okay, come in!" Lawrence didn't have to say it twice, Hoffman ran inside.

"You can lay her down on the couch. Stay with her and make sure she awakes. I'll go get some stuff." Lawrence said, and walked upstairs. Hoffman laid her down on the couch, and kneeled beside her. He stroke some hair away from her, his thump touching her cheek. He felt a tear running down his own cheek, but it didn't matter.

"Mandy, please, wake up, please...", Hoffman whispered. He was surprised when Amandas eyes suddenly flattered, and they opened.

"Ho... Ho... Hoffman?" Amanda stuttered. Hoffman smirked.

"I... I'm here, Mandy, I'm here..." He stroked her cheek.

"Mark, move aside!" Hoffman stepped aside for Lawrence.

"Amanda, thank God you're awake! Alright, I'm going to fix that wound, I need you to stay calm, don't panic, everything will be alright, I promise!" Lawrence said, while putting everything in place. Hoffman didn't know what to do. He just sat down and watched, tears again rolling down his cheeks.

Half an hour later, Lawrence approached Hoffman.

"Mark, are you okay? I'm done, for now, she's just fine. I suggest you take her home, I don't care where, just get her out of here. I'll give you medicines for that wound, against infections, and so that her wound will heal nicely. Just, take good care of her, she needs it." Lawrence tapped his shoulder, Hoffman just nodded. Hoffman took Amanda in his arms again, and walked over to the door. Lawrence walked with him and opened the door. Hoffman put Amanda on the backseat, and Lawrence placed the needed medicines on the passenger seat.

"Good luck, Mark." Lawrence said.

"Thanks, for everything."

"It's alright, just make sure she'll live, okay?" Hoffman nodded. He stepped into the car, and drove away from Lawrences house. Away from everything. He looked over to Amanda, who was sleeping. Why did he never admit he was in love with her? She is just so beautiful, even when she's hurt. He just hoped life would never be the same again, 'cause now, he hoped he had Amanda next to him.

He arrived at his place, and carrying Amanda inside, he was relieved. She woke up, and looked into his eyes. He laid her down on his bed. It wasn't much, but maybe he could sleep on the couch for a while.

"Mandy, are you alright? Does it hurt somewhere?"

"No. I'm alright." Amanda smiled. They sat like that for a long moment. Then, Amanda tried to sit up straight. Hoffman helped her. He took her hands in his, and she smiled again. Then, suddenly, Amanda leaned over and connected her lips with his. Hoffman deepened the kiss, and for the first time, he felt happy. He felt Amanda smile underneath his lips, and he smiled too. When they broke apart for air, Amanda lay down again.

"Mark?" Amanda asked after a few minutes.

"Hm?"

"What... What happened to John?" Hoffman swallowed. He didn't want to tell her, because he knew how much he meant for her. Then, he suddenly reminded something.

"Amanda, is it alright if I leave for half an hour? I'll be back, I promise."

"Sure, what for?"

"I'll tell you when I'm back." He kissed her, and left his house. He drove back to the warehouse, were he had made yet another promise, but he forgot that promise when het took care for Amanda. When he entered the warehouse, he heard Jeff scream. That stupid Jeff. Like he thought he could come out of here alive. He had killed John, and John told Hoffman that if he died because of Jeff, he had to leave Jeff behind in the sickroom.

Hoffman forgot about Corbett. And when he saw Amanda laying on his bed, he suddenly remembered. He strolled down the hallway, looking for the room John pointed out to him where he had to hide Corbett. When he entered the room, he saw the lights were off. He turned it on, to find Corbett hiding in the corner of her "cage". Hoffman didn't really felt like he had a heart, especially for murdering all those people for a serial killer, but locking that little, lonely girl away felt like torturing. He first didn't want to do it, but then obeyed, knowing John would've done it if he didn't do it. Corbett sobbed.

"Calm down, Corbett, I'm taking you out of here. Just calm down, everything will be alright." Corbett began to cry. Hoffman panicked. He didn't want Jeff to know he was taking his child away.

"Corbett, be quiet, now!" Hoffman angrily whispered. She immediately obeyed, to afraid he would do something to her. He moved towards her, opened the cage, and she ran into his arms. She still sobbed, but not so hard you could hear it if you were Jeff.

"Corbett, I first want to know if you _want_ to come with me. Because I've heard your parents are... dead, and that you don't have an uncle or aunt or someone who can take care of you, and I have a house, and a lovely lady who can take care of you... Do you want that?" She kept quiet for a few moments, but then nodded. Hoffman sighed in relieve. He picked her up, and began to walk to the exit. But then he remembered something else. Jeff will hear it if he will come through that exit. He needed to go through the other one. He ran to the backside of the warehouse, and wanted to open the door, when he discovered that the door was locked.

"Fuck!", Hoffman angrily whispered, and felt Corbett shuddered.

"Sorry Corbett." He put Corbett down and searched his pocket. First pocket; nothing, second pocket; only a piece of paper. Wait a minute... He looked at the text on the paper.

"Corbett, stay here, I go find the key. I'll be back, I promise." Corbett nodded. He ran to "his" office and searched his drawers. He found the key, which was taped underneath his desk, two minutes later. He ran back to Corbett, who was still standing at the exact same spot he left her.

"Good, Corbett, will you open the door for me please? Wait outside, I'll go and turn off the lights." She nodded again. He ran back and put off all the lights. Arrived outside, he ran with Corbett around the warehouse and got into his car.

"We'll be safe within minutes, Corbett!" She smiled. She was cute when she smiled. He drove as fast, but also as safe as possible and arrived at home.

"Mandy?" Hoffman said, while opening the door. No response.

"Corbett, go pick a room, if you want to. I'm going to find Amanda." She ran upstairs.

"Amanda? Where are you? Are you alright?" He walked into the living room and found Amanda laying on the floor.

"Manda! Manda, what happened?" He turned her around. She smiled at him.

"I had a bad dream, and rolled off of the couch. Don't worry, I swear. Who was that person you brought with you?" Hoffman smiled.

"It's the daughter of Jeff and Lynn. I thought: Well, because her parents are dead and she has nowhere else to go, maybe _we_ can take care of her? Only if you want to!" Amandas face dropped.

"Mark, I don't know... Are you sure about it? I mean... Oh well, alright, dammit!" Amanda said with a smile. Corbett came running down the stairs.

"I chose a room!", she exclaimed.

"Good! Corbett, since we hadn't really told each other who we are, we'll do now. I'm Mark Hoffman, but you may call me Mark if you want, and this is Amanda Young." He pointed at Amanda. Amanda smile and waved at her.

"Hi! You may call me Amanda, thought!" Amanda said with a smile. Corbett was quiet for a moment, but then ran over to Amanda and hugged her.

"Hi, Mandy!", Corbett said, and she chuckled. Amanda groaned, but smiled. Corbett pinched Hoffman.  
>"Mark?" She said.<p>

"Yes, Corbett?"

"Were are my clothes? And all my dolls, and other toys?" Hoffman froze. God dammit, he forgot them. He hopefully looked over at Amanda, who nodded.

"Corbett, why don't we go shopping tomorrow for beautiful clothes and dolls?", Amanda said, still laying on the couch. Corbett nodded.

"I'm tired.", she announced, and she yawned.

"Oh, well, why don't you go to bed then?" Hoffman asked. Amanda and Corbett both rolled their eyes.

"Mark, ass, her bed's not ready yet, and you need to go with her! Men..." Amanda murmured. Hoffman chuckled. Amanda had changed since she is out of the warehouse. Just like he brought another Amanda with him. But although she was different, he liked her even so.

"O, sorry, Mandy! Maybe I don't know how to raise children? Women..." Corbett rolled her eyes.

"I'm a big girl, I can go to bed myself. Daddy always told me to-" Her eyes widened. She started crying.

"Oh, Corbett. What's wrong?" Hoffman walked over to her, and hugged her.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" Corbett cried. Hoffman looked over at Amanda, who again nodded. Hoffman took Corbett in his arms and walked over to Amanda. He sat down next to Amanda with Corbett.

"Corbett, this may be a little bit shocking, but you need to be a big girl, alright, just like you said." Amanda said, with a soft voice. Corbett nodded.

"Alright... Corbett, your mom and dad are... Dead..." Corbetts eyes again widened.

"Come here..." Amanda said, while sitting up straight and reaching her arms out for Corbett. Corbett looked at her, then ran over to Hoffman and hugged him. Amanda looked surprised.

"Alright, I don't care!" Amanda said with a smile.

"Just know that you're not alone, we're still here. Mark will go to the Town Hall and say that we want to adopt you, okay?" Corbett nodded. She went upstairs, while holding Hoffmans hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this was the first chapter, hope you liked it! I will post the next one asap, as always :). Please review, blablabla, you know the story! :)**

**Unneeded information: So I wanted to buy a Saw 3 script, signed by Shawnee Smith, but my parents think it's crap, that I don't need it, it's a waste, blablabla, but I really want it... Now, I set my mind on a Billy doll, most probably signed by Shawnee, but maybe I'll buy the one signed by Cary and Costas as well, if my parents agree on it :). Wish me luck! :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I finished this chapter yesterday :). I'm kind of happy with this story, just writing this makes me happy :).**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Saw...**

* * *

><p><span>Seven months later<span>

"Mandy? Mandy? Wake up, I need to go to school and you need to go with me!" Corbett jumped on Amandas bed. Amanda groaned.

"Corbett... How many times do I have to tell you, don't jump on our bed!" Amanda said, and pinched Marks arm.  
>"Hmm? What?" Mark groaned.<p>

"Corbett. Is it your turn?" She watched over at her clock. Still 07:00 am, way too early. She smiled. Corbett was an easy child. She felt much at ease with them. Not that she didn't need to. Mark and Amanda decided to brutally change their life, they didn't want to deal with the whole Jigsaw thing again. A few days after their escape from the warehouse they watched the news. The police found Johns body and started an investigation. Not like that ever leaded to anything new. They didn't found out that Amanda and Hoffman were his apprentices, nor that Corbett was a victim from one of his traps. If anyone asked them about it, they all said they were just victims of his sick games. A few months later they told Corbett about their involvement in his games. She didn't blame them. Mark figured she was still too young to understand it all.

Amandas wound healed nicely, thought the emotional wound was still healing. She sometimes found it difficult to live with the daughter of the man who wanted to kill her. But Corbett was really different then Jeff and Lynn. _They_ only thought about their selves, Corbett didn't.

"Mandy, come on! I'm running late!" Amanda was dragged back into reality because Corbett was now sitting on her.

"No, Corbett, you're not, no stop hurting me and Mark, and go make your breakfast. We'll come after you."

"Okay!" Corbett exclaimed, and jumped off of their bed. She ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"God dammit, you need to put a lock on her room, Mark..." Amanda turned over to look at him. He smiled.

"Mandy, you're overreacting. You say that every morning!", Mark said while tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I know... I just want to sleep in for _once_! Is _that_ too much to think about?" Amanda groaned.

"No, it isn't." Marks smile only grew bigger and bigger.

"MARK? WHERE'S THE PEANUT BUTTER?", Corbett screamed from downstairs. Mark groaned.  
>"Ha! Yeah, Mark, where's the peanut butter?" She childishly said.<p>

"Hahaha, funny Mandy." He said, and he kissed her.

"MARK? I'M STILL RUNNING LATE!" Corbett again screamed.

"Corbett, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mark said, while jumping out of their bed and running down. Amanda smirked. She loved Mark really much. At first, she didn't understand why Mark saved her. But now she did. He loved her already, but didn't admit it. She was blind. She only saw John. She thought John was the one for her, but he wasn't.

She climbed out of bed, and got dressed. She walked down the stairs, and saw that the kitchen was a complete mess.

"Wha- What happened here?" Mandy exclaimed, confused.

"Corbett wanted to get the peanut butter, but she couldn't find it, so she decided to just get some random things and spill that on the floor and the walls." Hoffman said, while cleaning everything up. Amanda began to laugh out loud. Corbett was sitting in a chair at the dinner table, hurrying to get to school in time, and Mark was hurrying to clean the kitchen up before all the stains began the dry.

"You guys are weird." Amanda laughed, and walked over to the fridge and got some milk.

That afternoon, Mark and Amanda were watching TV on the couch, Amanda lay against Mark and Marks arms leaned over Amandas shoulders, when suddenly, Amanda realized something.

"Mark...? It's already 4 pm..."

"Yeah, so?" Mark said, confused.

"Mark, school's out at three..." Marks eyes widened.

"I'm going to look for Corbett, you stay here!" Mark ran out of the door. Amanda was worried. Corbett was never late. She always came home straight after school, she never played with other children, because she didn't want that. Amanda walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and found a letter. _That's strange, a letter in the fridge..._, Amanda thought. She opened it.

**You don't know me, but I know you.**

Amanda froze. She knew that line. It was the line used in the video for her first test. She looked around. There was a tape recorder on the kitchen table. _How come we didn't noticed it before?_ She grabbed it, and pushed play.  
>"<em>Hello Amanda, you may wonder where your beloved "child" is. I know the answer. We'll find out if you know it as well.<em>" Amandas eyes widened. This could not be happening!

"Mandy, what's that?" Amanda dropped the recorder.

"Geez, Mark!", Amanda exclaimed, while picking up the recorder.

"Sorry. But what's that?"

"It's a recorder. The exact same recorder John used in his games. This is not good, Mark!" Amanda cried. Mark took the recorder and pressed play.

"_Hello Amanda, you may wonder where your beloved "child" is. I know the answer. We'll find out if you know it as well._" Amanda sat down on the chair.

"O no, o no, o no!" Amanda cried.

"Manda, hush, we'll find Corbett, okay!" Mark hugged her, and looked around. He saw the letter.

"You don't know me, but I know you? What does that mean?"

"John used it in my first test." Marks eyes widened as he dropped the paper.

"I know where she is. Stay here, I'll go find her."

"NO! I come with you!" Amanda ran over to Mark.

"No, Manda, it may be dangerous and-"

"No, I want to come with you!" Amanda cried.

"Okay, okay, you can come with me." Mark hugged Amanda. He ran upstairs, to his office and got his gun. He may be needing it. He ran downstairs again, and got Amandas hand.

"Come." Mark kissed her and walked out of the house.

"Here we are. This is the place your first test was. I know it, 'cause I helped... I'm sorry, Mandy." Mark opened the door to the "cell". They entered it. Amanda froze.

_It's in the stomach of your dead cellmate._

_Look around Amanda, know that I'm not lying._

_Congratulations, you're still alive. Some people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you, not anymore._

"Manda, are you alright?" Amanda shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Amanda walked around. The chair, in which she was tied almost two years ago, stood at the exact same place as when she left. The TV did as well. She shuddered. The body from her "cellmate" was gone, but she could still see how he was laying when she killed him.

"Manda, are you coming?"

"Yes." Amanda said, a little bit distracted. She followed Mark. He opened a door. They were surprised when two people suddenly grabbed them and everything went black.

"Mark? Mark? Are you there? Mark?" Amanda exclaimed, hopelessly. Mark opened his eyes. His could see nothing but darkness.

"Yes, I'm here... Where is here?" Then, the light switched on. One row at a time. They were _there_.

"O no..." Mark whispered. They were in the bathroom were Lawrence and Adams test was. And where Adam and Zepp died, and Xavier. And where Doctor Gordon lost his foot. Amanda gasped. They were both chained to the wall, Amanda at Lawrence's "place" and Mark at Adams.

"What the hell...? Why _are_ we here? And where's Corbett?" Amanda said.

"I don't know, but no need to panic, Mandy." Mark tried to calm Amanda down.

"No need to panic? NO NEED TO PANIC? Mark, we're trapped in a bathroom, chained to a wall without any signs on how to get out of here! Huh, and that's no need to panic?" Amanda almost cried.

"I know, Mandy, I know..." Mark looked around. Nothing. Nothing, no clue to be found, really nothing.

Suddenly, someone walked into the bathroom. Both Mark and Amanda looked up. It was Jeff.

"Hello, Mark Hoffman and Amanda Young. I see you found me? Good job. I wanted to get something from you that was once from me." Jeff said, in an evil way. Amanda gasped.

"Where's Corbett? Corbett is ours!" Amanda exclaimed. Jeff hit her in her face. Amanda cried.

"Bastard! Don't hit her! Why are we here? How did you find us? How did you got out of the sickroom? How did you find... this?"

"Tsk, Mark, too many questions. _I'm_ the one who may ask questions. I have one: Why did you kidnapped _my_ daughter?" Mark looked at Amanda.

"For the purposes of your game. John asked me to-"

"No, Mark, not in that way. I understand why you kidnapped her _that_ time. No, I mean _after_ my game. It wasn't your right to take her with you."

"Um, yes, it was." Amanda hissed.

"Um, no, it wasn't." Jeff replied sarcastically. "She's _my_ daughter, not yours, so she's _mine_."

Amanda looked hopelessly. She wanted Corbett to be hers, but she knew Jeff was right. She didn't have the right to take Corbett with her, if Jeff didn't wanted to.

"Please..." Amanda pleaded. She never pleaded. That just showed how much she wanted Corbett back.

"No. I'm going to kill you, and let her watch, just like you did with _my_ wife." He said to Mark. He grabbed a hacksaw, the same one Daniel Matthews used to kill Xavier, and approached Mark.

"NO! Alright, what do you want?" Amanda whispered.

"Um... Let's think... I want Corbett back. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less." Amanda shook her head, and cried.

"Okay, you get Corbett. Just, let Mark live, alright?" Mark was surprised. He knew how much Amanda loved Corbett, like she was her own child, so the fact she let Corbett go to let him live, was surprising.

"No Amanda, don't do it. Please, kill me, but let Amanda get Corbett, please!" Mark pleaded. Jeff looked confused from Amanda to Mark, and from Mark to Amanda. They were _too_ annoying, he got to get rid of them.

"Shut up, both!" Jeff exclaimed. "I'm going to do whatever _I_ want to do! And that's killing _him_, and let you live and take Corbett with me!"

"Not when _I'm_ still living." Someone said behind Jeff, and stabbed him in the neck. It was Lawrence. Doctor Lawrence Gordon. Amanda gasped, Mark smiled. Lawrence looked over at Mark.

"Gordon? Seriously? From all the people who have to go save us, it had to be Doctor Gordon?" Amanda said. Mark smiled.

"No need to worry, Amanda, I do not have any bad intentions." Lawrence said while smiling. He walked away.

"Um... Lawrence? Are you gonna leave us in here?" Mark exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" Lawrence chuckled. He got back into the bathroom and looked at Jeff.

"Another body in the bathroom... Nice..." He looked at his own foot. "Oh, hi foot! Well, let's find the key to get you out of here." Lawrence said, and searched Jeff. He found a key in one of his pockets. He walked over to Mark, and unlocked the lock on the chain.

"Thanks Lawrence!" Mark said and smiled. They walked over to Amanda.

"You get her out of here, I'll go find your little girl. We'll meet outside." Mark nodded. He walked over to Amanda, who was, much to his displeasure, crying. He didn't liked it when she cried. It reminded him too much of the time they had had before they ran away from it.

"I don't want this anymore, Mark... I just don't want this... I thought that now John was dead, and Jeff was "dead", we could finally have some peace, without anyone noticing who we really were, but people always come after us. I can't do this..."

"Yes, Mandy, you can, you're stronger now. You can..." Mark whispered, and hugged her. Tears came running down Amandas cheeks as she breathed into Marks shirt.

"You can do it, Amanda, this is all over, I promise..." Mark got onto his feet and helped Amanda get up. He unlocked the lock on the chain.

"Come, let's go." Mark said, while grab a hold of Amandas arm.

"Wait." Amanda said. She looked over at him, and he nodded. He knew exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to look around, because this was all really familiar for her. He let her alone, and walked out of the bathroom.

Amanda walked around. She looked at Xavier. She saw how Daniel had cut his throat. She looked at Zepp.

_It's the rules._

She looked at Adam.

_Very rock-star._

_You know, I'm not going to see you, aren't I? Probably not._

_I'm going to free you._

"I'm sorry, Adam..." She kneeled next to Adam, and stroked his face. His body was already rotting, but she didn't cared. She killed him. She had killed him, because she couldn't live with the thought he was laying there in that bathroom. He had haunted her in her dreams.

She walked over to the bathtub. Her sweater was still laying there. She took it. She walked to the door and turned around one more time. For one year, there only lay three bodies and one foot, today there was one added to it. Jeff's body lay in another big stain of blood. Amanda closed the door.

"Game Over."

"Mark? Mark, where are you?" Amanda exclaimed while walking through the corridors. She was crying. She hated herself. John always said her emotions were her weakness, and he was right. He always was. She looked at her arms. You could still see the scars. 'Scars from the past', Mark always said, but she didn't quite agree with him. She always felt the need to cut herself. She did now, more than ever. She could see the track of blood from her confrontation with Eric Matthews. She felt weak right then.

_You're not Jigsaw, bitch! You're nothing. You're not Jigsaw._

She felt angry as hell, because she knew he was right. She was nothing, she was just a worthless piece of-

"Amanda, here!" Mark said behind her. She turned around to see Mark, Lawrence and Corbett standing at the end of the hallway. Amanda looked at Corbett. She had red eyes, but was nevertheless smiling. They were both glad to see each other, Amanda figured. She cried.

"Yes..." She murmured, and walked over to the three. Mark hugged her and Corbett.

"At least we're safe." Mark said, and looked at Lawrence. He nodded. They began to walk to the exit.

"Sir, what happened to your foot?" Corbett asked, and looked up at him. He looked over at Amanda and Mark. They nodded in unison.

"Um... Well... I had a cat... Forgot to feed it... I don't like to talk about it..." He said while walking away, his face in an obvious fake grimace. Amanda and Hoffman looked confused, but then chuckled. They continued walking. They finally got to the exit.

"Mark, I have something to say, and I wanted to wait for the perfect opportunity, but I think it won't come." Hoffman looked at Amanda, but then nodded at Lawrence and he walked away with Corbett.

"So, what's it you wanted to tell?" He smiled at her.

"I'm... I'm... pregnant." Marks eyes widened.

"O god, Mandy, that's fantastic news!" Mark exclaimed, and hugged her. Amanda began to cry. Mark pulled away.

"What, what is it?" Mark asked concerned. Amanda smiled.

"Nothing, I'm just a little emotional about being in the place where my life began." Mark nodded.

"Let's go." Mark said with a smile on his face.

"I love you, Mandy." Amanda looked up at him.

"I love you too, Hoffy." She smiled, and kissed him.

"Tsk! That's The Hoff for you, missy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was chapter two :). Liked it? I already warned you, this is a strange story :).**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: So I wasn't 'officially' done with this chapter, but because you wanted me to continue, I posted this asap :). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My name's Dominique Huisman... Not Leigh Whannell or James Wan. So, obviously, I don't own Saw... What a pity, again...**

* * *

><p>Even at the end of the street you could hear Amanda groaning.<p>

"God dammit... I swear, 'The Hoff', next time, you go and watch the baby." Amanda hissed and walk out of the room. Their new born baby, Paige, wasn't a quiet one. Amanda always had to get out of bed to silence her. Mark had told her to help, but he always let Amanda do all the hard work, and he just laid in bed, murmuring: 'Yes, alright, next time, I'll go check on her.' He was giving Amanda a headache.

"Mark...? I can't sleep..." Mark looked up. Corbett was standing beside their bed. Mark felt sorry for her. After Paige was born, he felt like they neglected Corbett.

"Come here, honey." Mark said, and Corbett climbed into bed. She cuddled against him. He smiled.

"What were you dreaming about then, Corbett?" Mark said, while stroking her hair.

"No, it's not that, Paige woke me up."

"You know? Mandy and I already discussed on giving you the bigger room. Then you won't be next to Paige's and she won't wake you up again. Okay?" Corbett smiled.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, while running out of the room into Paige's.

"Mandy, Mandy, I can have the big room!" Mark heard her scream out of Paige's room, and he heard the following groan from Amanda. He smiled. Corbett was so predictable.

"Mark, get that smile of your face! We'll talk later!" Mark frowned. Apparently he was predictable as well.

When everybody was quiet again, Amanda lay down in her bed as well. But she kept laying on her side of the bed. Mark frowned again.

"Everything alright?" Mark whispered. Amanda didn't reply.

"Mandy, come on, I promise, next time, I'll do everything, I promise." Mark begged.

"I just... Sometimes I think you don't love me anymore, 'cause you let me do everything." Amanda whispered. Mark sighed.

"Mandy, you know how I think about that."

"I know, but just... I don't know, I'm just strange."

Amanda grabbed his hand, and squeezed it. Mark smiled. He knew exactly what to do.

The next morning, Mark woke up early. 5:00 am. _Way_ to early. He looked at Amanda, who was still sleeping. He got out of bed, and walked downstairs. He put everything in place for his big surprise. Now he hoped she liked it...

Amanda opened her eyes. No crying from Paige. No jumping around from Corbett. She looked at her clock. 7:00. This was strange. She got out of bed, and walked into Paige's room. No Paige. Into Corbett's room. No Corbett as well. She panicked. She ran into her own bedroom, no Mark. Where was everybody? She ran down the stairs, and smelled a sweet smell. But she couldn't really recognize it. She walked into the living room, to see Mark sitting between a lot of candles; big ones, small ones, red ones, white ones. Amanda gasped.

"What is this?" Amanda said, and walked around the room. Mark walked over to her. He turned her around, and grabbed her hand.

"Manda, what you said this night was true. I'm a complete ass and all I do is thinking about myself, and not about you. I want to change that, and I hope you'll let me." Mark kneeled down, and held out a ring. "Amanda Young, will you marry me?" Amanda gasped again.

"I... I... Mark Hoffman, the only thing I wanted was some cooperation from you!" Amanda hissed, but with a big smile on her lips. Mark grinned.  
>"I know, but I wanted to do this for a long time!" He smiled.<p>

"Of course I want to marry you, silly!" Amanda smiled, and kissed him.

"Thank God!" Mark laughed. He put the ring on her finger, and Amanda looked up at him.

"But you have to promise me you will help me when I ask you to!"

"I promise!" Mark said, and hugged her.

"Now I have a question: Where are the children?" Amanda looked around.

"Paige's at the daycare and Corbett's at the neighbors."

"Do you have the phone numbers?" Amanda walked over to the phone.

"Why?" Mark looked confused.

"I want to check if they're alright." Mark frowned. "I don't want to lose Corbett or Paige again, Mark! You know how much they mean to me." Mark sighed.

"I know... But I'm sure they're alright." Mark walked over to Amanda, and tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, right. Where are the numbers?" Mark sighed again. He picked up a leaflet of the daycare and a written paper from the table.

"Here..." Amanda took them from him.

"I'm gonna call, you stay here and shut your mouth. And clean up those candles. I love you, you know that, but I'm not going to clean that up." Amanda smiled. Mark sighed.

"Yes mum..." He dropped his head and walked out of the living room. Amanda smiled. He could be a child sometimes. She figured it would only get worse when she marries him.

"Hello, I wanted to check if Corbett's-"  
>Marks thoughts wandered. He finally asked what he wanted to ask for a long time. It had been almost sixteen months since John died, and Amanda almost died, but almost two years since Mark wanted to ask this particular question. For almost a year now a ring burned in his pocket. It wasn't just an ordinary engagement ring. It was from his sister when she died. When his sister died, Mark got that ring in her legacy, and he decided he would give it to the most amazing woman in the world. He was sure that that was what Angela meant, by giving that ring to him.<p>

"Why did you bring the children away?" Amanda walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I figured we could do something together. I saw how much you did, and you almost never get something back." Amanda smiled.

"Aw, you're too cute!" Amanda smiled, and kissed him.

"I know, I know..." Mark groaned, and Amanda pinched him.

"Don't let the fame go to your brain, Hoffy!" She laughed, as she got her coat.

"Missy, I told you, it's The Hoff for you!" Mark hissed.

"Yeah, right." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid you will never change, won't you?" Amanda groaned.

"I'm afraid so, Mandy!" And they walked out of the house.

Corbett sat on the floor. The nice neighbors were sitting in a chair, both reading the newspapers. She sighed. She hesitated when Mark brought her here, but he said he needed to do something, and Paige would be away as well. She finally obeyed. Now, she was bored. She wondered what it was Mark had to do...

"Corbett, are you alright?" The old lady asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Perkins, I'm fine." Mrs. Perkins rolled her eyes.

"Corbett, my dear, I told you, call me Aggie. I feel so old when you call me Mrs." She sighed, and walked out of the room, just like old people always do. Corbett felt sorry for her. Her husband was very lazy and didn't want to do anything with her. Poor Mrs. Perkins.

"Young Lady, what are you thinking about?" Mr. Perkins asked.

"Oh, nothing, sir." Corbett murmured and began playing with the old toys Mrs. Perkins got from upstairs. The toys were so old, that Corbett had to wipe all the dust of it. Mrs. Perkins had told her that she had played with it. Corbett could believe that. The toys were made out of wood, with figures painted on it. Not like the toys Corbett had got from Amanda and Mark. She loved Amanda and Mark. Although she knew that they weren't her real parents, she loved them just like they were her parents. Amanda had told her that her parents died when she was five. She was turning seven next week. She couldn't remember a thing from when she was five.

"Corbett, why did your parents leave you here?" Mrs. Perkins asked, while putting down the sixth plate full of cookies on the table. Corbett was getting sick from them, but she didn't want to say no. Corbett rolled her eyes. This was the fourth time she asked it.

"They're not my parents. My parents died when I was five."

"How old are you now then?"

"I'm six, almost seven."

"Well, a fine young lady you are!" Mr. Perkins exclaimed. Corbett rolled her eyes again. She just hoped Mark would get her out of here soon, she hated it here.

"No, you should've bought that picture!" Amanda laughed, and opened the door.

"No, I already told you, that picture was ugly! I wasn't _The_ Hoff on that picture, I was just some Hoff..." He groaned. Amanda rolled her eyes. Again, he was being childish. He always was, she was used to it, but it kept annoying her.

"Sure... I'll go get Corbett, you go get Paige? And come back this time _without_ ice-cream, will you?" Amanda hissed, but smiled. The last time Mark needed to get Paige, he came back with _a lot_ of ice-cream, but he forgot to get Paige. She laughed.

"Whazzup, Mandy?" Mark asked, in an attempt to sound cool.

"Nothing." Amanda rolled her eyes. She got her cell phone and walked out of the house. She couldn't wait to tell Corbett what had happened this morning. She knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Amanda figured the Perkins weren't quick because they were old, Mrs. Perkins opened it.

"O, hello! And you are?" Mrs. Perkins asked, confused.

"I'm Amanda Young, I'm the mother of Corbett." Mrs. Perkins was even more confused than before.

"No, you're not. Corbett's parents died when she was six." Mrs. Perkins looked suspiciously.

"Manda!" Corbett came running past Mrs. Perkins and ran into Amandas arms.

"Hi Corbett! Are you coming home? Or do you want to stay here a little-"

"NO! No, I'm coming with you!" Amanda smiled. Corbett was so subtle in such things. Amanda immediately knew Corbett didn't liked it at the Perkins. Not that they would ever notice it, they were too sweet to notice.

"Alright, alright!" Amanda laughed. She walked over to Mrs. Perkins. "Thank you, Mrs. Perkins, here's the twenty dollars you asked." And she gave the money.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Hoffman." Mrs. Perkins replied. Corbett chuckled.

"Silly Mrs. Perkins! Amanda and Mark are not married, so Amanda is not Mrs. Hoffman! Hihi!", and she ran away. Mrs. Perkins looked at Amanda.

"O, I'm sorry, I assumed you and Mr. Hoffman were married and-"

"It's okay, Mrs. Perkins, it doesn't matter." Amanda said.

"O, come, call me Aggie!" Mrs. Perkins exclaimed.

"Oh, okay, sorry, Aggie. Anyway, thanks for taking care of Corbett for today!" Mrs. Perkins nodded and closed the door. Amanda turned around. _That was strange_, Amanda thought. She followed Corbett.

"Corbett, not so quick! Wait for me!" Corbett chuckled.

"Where's Mark? And where's Paige?" Corbett asked when they got into the house.

"Paige is at the daycare, and Mark is picking her up."

"Okay. Mandy?" Corbett sat down on the couch. Amanda looked up.

"Yes?" Amanda looked at Corbett, who patted the seat next to her on the couch. Amanda smiled. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Mark said he wanted to ask you something when he dropped me at the Perkins. What was that?" Corbett asked, innocently. Amanda smiled at her. Corbett was a real girly-girl. She always talked about princesses and weddings, and always wanted to wear pink, and even asked if she could join ballet. Amanda never understood being a real girly-girl. She never was a real girl. She always talked about football and was always dirty. Her mother sometimes called her a boy, but she knew she wasn't.

"Well, it was something you wanted as well. Mark proposed to me." Corbett's eyes widened.

"Really? Can I be your maid of honor?" Amanda smiled. That was exactly the reaction she thought she would hear from Corbett.

"I think so." Corbett screamed.

"Yay! I got to tell Mark! I got to get a dress!" And she ran away upstairs. Amanda laughed.

"Corbett, Mark's not home yet!"

"Oh yeah?" Someone said behind her. She turned around, and saw it was Mark, holding Paige. He kissed her.

"What did Corbett wanted to tell me?" He gave Paige to Amanda.

"Well, ask her yourself, she's upstairs."

"Okay! Do you need something?" She shook her head. He ran upstairs. She kissed Paige on her forehead.  
>"I hope you become less insane then those two." She smiled. She ran upstairs, into Paige's room. Suddenly, Corbett screamed. Amanda laid Paige in her bed, and ran over to where it came from, Corbett's room.<br>"Corbett, are you okay?" Amanda screamed as she ran into Corbett's room. She saw Mark sitting on Corbett's bed, and Corbett jumping on the floor, throwing clothes everywhere.

"Calm down, Manda, everything's alright. Corbett wanted me to stay here, because she wanted to pick a dress for the wedding." Mark said with a smile. Amanda sighed out of relief.

"Thank god... Corbett, will you not do that again?" Amanda murmured and walked back to Paige's room.

"Okay!" Corbett exclaimed from out of her room, and started talking and laughing with Mark. Amanda sighed. She laid down on her bed, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I revealed I'm from The Netherlands... So that explains my bad English! Don't go blaming me, I'm also sorry for myself I wasn't born in the USA or England or Australia... So...  
>Anyway, this was my thirth chapter! I didn't really thought it would be so long... And maybe now it get's a little boring... But that explains the 'Family' in the search options! Next chapter will be up soon!<br>(Btw, I'm in France, and I have to walk over the entire camping site to get to the pub and there, they have WIFI. Too bad I'm not allowed to do that quite often...) **

**Unneeded information: I was just adoring one of the most insane creatures of the world, Leigh Whannell, and ended at the Wikipedia site of Insidious. Now, I already watched that movie (really, you have to watch it, it's insane!), and now I found out one of the actresses in that movie, to be precise, she was Nurse Adelle / Doll Girl #2, was named Corbett Tuck. I laughed my ass of! Because of Corbett, no need to explain that if you're reading my story, and Tuck, because of the last name of Jill in Saw! Hehe :).**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Even if they are anonymous, they are still very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I'm in France now... I can't be in France if I owned Saw; I would be busy with interviews ;).**

* * *

><p>"Mandy? Mandy, wake up." Amanda opened her eyes. She looked into the face of Corbett. Amanda smiled.<p>

"Hi Corbett! What's wrong?" Corbett laid down next to Amanda.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that you can stay in your bed for the rest of the day if you want. Mark told me to tell you!" She smiled, proud she could still remember what he had told her. Corbett normally wasn't good in remembering things. Once, Amanda had sent her and Mark to shop for food for that evening, and she told Corbett what they needed to get. Ten minutes later, Amanda got a call on her phone; Mark, they didn't knew what to buy anymore. Since that moment on, _Amanda_ went to the store to buy things, _or_ she made a note with everything written on it.

"Why's that, Corbett?" Amanda rubbed her eyes. She looked around, and at her clock. 10:00 am. She gasped.

"Paige!" She got up. Corbett tried to stop Amanda, but it almost looked like she hugged her, because she was still so tiny. Even thought she was six, almost seven, she was tinier then the rest of the girls from her class. Not that she minded it, thought.

"No, Mandy, Mark already fed Paige!" Amanda sighed.

"Okay. Can you let me go now, Corbett?" Corbett chuckled.

"Okay! Mark's downstairs, with Paige! I'm going to pick a dress for the wedding! You and me are going to bed the prettiest of the ball!" Corbett ran out of the room. Amanda smiled. Corbett was obsessed with The Wedding. She wanted everything to be just like in the fairytales. Amanda had promised to pick the most beautiful dress of all, while being tied to a chair, because Corbett was blackmailing her. She told Amanda that she wouldn't wear Amandas favorite dress that day. Amanda chuckled then. She didn't cared which clothes Corbett wore, Corbett did more than her. Amanda was always amused by watching Corbett wearing the most prettiest dresses, and dancing around like a ballerina. Amanda finally obeyed on that wish: They signed Corbett in for ballet lessons yesterday.

"Okay!" Amanda laughed, and sighed. What to do now? She didn't really knew what to do. All she knew was that Mark would kill her if she got out of bed right now, but she didn't wanted to waste a day. It was Saturday today, and she wanted to go shopping with Corbett for a dress. Her wedding dress would come later, Amanda laughed. Corbett was getting nervous by not knowing which dress she would wear. And they needed to buy a cute matching dress for Paige.

"Mark?" Amanda exclaimed, while sitting up straight on her bed. No response. "Mark, no funny games now. Mark?"

"God, Manda, you're getting stressed _way_ too easily! I'm still here, I'm going nowhere without informing you I'm gone!" Mark said, and entered the bedroom. He had made breakfast for her.

"'Morning, Honey! I made breakfast for you!" Mark smiled, and put the plate on her lap. He sat down on his side of the bed. Amanda smiled. A breakfast. Yeah sure, Mark Hoffman, it's just a sandwich with Orange Juice.

"And, did Corbett tell you what I told her?"

"Yup, she did." Amanda smiled, while ripping a piece of her sandwich.

"Nice!" Mark grinned. "So, are you going to lay in bed the rest of the day?" Amanda smiled.

"Nope!" She said, smiling, and put the piece in her mouth. Marks face dropped.

"Why not?" He said, and het pouted.

"'Cause I wanted to shop for a dress for Corbett, and maybe even start looking for a wedding dress." His face lightened.

"Aw, can I come? Ah, please?" Mark pleaded.  
>"Nope, only girls can come!" She said childishly.<p>

"Aw, Mandy, you're mean!" Marks head dropped and he walked out of the room.

"I love you too, honey!" Amanda laughed, and continued with her breakfast.

"Mandy! Mandy, I have no dresses in my closet to wear on the wedding!" Corbett exclaimed from out of her room. Hm, that took her longer than Amanda thought she would.

"I'm coming!" Amanda laughed, and put her plate on her bed. She got out of bed, and walked into Corbett's room. Corbett was angrily walking through her room.

"Calm down, Corbett! What did I said about that angry stuff?" Amanda said, and stood in the doorway.

"I know, Mandy, I'm sorry! But I don't have any clothes to wear!" Corbett hissed.

"I know, and that's why I wanted to go shopping with you. Unless you stay that angry, then I'm going alone and-"

"NO! No, I want to go shopping! Please, Mandy! I want to get a dress, please!" Amanda smiled.

"Okay, okay! You can come with me!" Amanda laughed.

"Well, get dressed then! I'm sure you have some clothes in your closet for shopping."

"Yes, I have! I'll be downstairs in two minutes!" Amanda nodded and walked out of Corbett's room. Amanda smiled. She walked downstairs, and found Mark sitting at the dining table and he was reading a newspaper.

"And? Any news?" Amanda asked curious, and leaned over to kiss him.

"Um... Yes, but not interesting things. Just the usual stuff. You know." Amanda frowned.

"Mark, don't lie. You know I know it when you lie." Mark blushed.

"Alright, yes, there is news. Lawrence Gordon died this night. It's on the front of every newspaper, because he had once survived a Jigsaw game, and they assume he now died because of one." Amandas eyes widened. She sat down.

"Really? Are they investigating it?" Amanda asked, worried. She didn't want to think about the consequences it would have for her and Mark if they discovered that she was behind his first capture, and now someone was starting again with John's legacy, John's work, she didn't want to think about what that person could do to her, or Mark, or Paige and Corbett.

"Yes, actually, _I_ am as well. My unit is." Amandas eyes widened more than they were a few moments ago.

"Really?" Amanda breathed heavily.

"Manda, calm down, about my unit, they have nothing till now. Nothing that leads to you or me, at least. And I'm sure the person who continued with John's work knows nothing about us. And I will get some extra protection for Paige and Corbett. It will all be okay, I promise." Mark hushed, and walked over to Amanda to hug her. He kneeled beside her.  
>"I'm sure it is safe to go shopping now, you have to forget this and have fun. Come on, we can't move the wedding now. We will only do that if it's really necessary. Come on, have some fun with Corbett. I will take care of Paige." Mark kissed Amanda. She nodded.<p>

"Okay. Are we gonna explain Corbett?" Amanda asked. Mark shook his head.

"I think it's better if we tell her nothing, for as long as it's possible." Amanda nodded again.

"Okay. Well then, I'm going shopping with Corbett. Call me if something happens, alright?" Mark got her hand.

"Come on, how long do I have to tell you, don't worry, alright!" Mark laughed. Amanda looked at him.

"Alright, I'll call you when something happens! Now, go! I don't want you here anymore!" Mark smiled. Amanda pinched him.

"Of course you want!" Amanda said, laughing. She leaned over to kiss him, when somebody pushed her.

"Mandy, don't kiss Mark, we have to shop for a dress!" Corbett exclaimed, and put on her shoes. Pink ones, of course. It matches with her pink dress. Of course again. Corbett was predictable.

"Okay, sorry your Highness! Am I not allowed to kiss my fiancée?" Amanda laughed.

"Um... No!" Corbett finally said, and walked out of the house.

"Alright, that's settled then!" Amanda laughed, and kissed Mark.

"Have fun! Come back with beautiful dresses, okay?" Mark said.

"Yeah, thanks, you have fun with Paige!" Amanda smiled, and followed Corbett into the car.

Amanda and Corbett were sitting in the car on their way home. Ten minutes ago, they discussed which jewelries Amanda had to wear. Corbett wanted, as predicted, pink ones, but Amanda wanted to wear jewelries that matched with her wedding dress. They almost got in a row, and Amanda decided to stop there before they would get an accident or something. Now, they didn't talked for almost ten minutes, which was a personal record for Corbett.  
>They arrived at home, and Corbett ran inside.<p>

"Mark, Mark, you gotta see which dress we bought for me!" Corbett screamed, and walked upstairs. Amanda put the car keys and bags with clothes on the dining table. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Geez..." She sighed, and closed her eyes. She was getting tired from Corbett. Not that she didn't loved her anymore, but she just wanted _one_ day that Corbett would act a bit less hyper. But she figured being hyper and all was what made Corbett Corbett.

"Mandy? Where's Mark?" Amanda looked up. Corbett stood in front of her, with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, maybe he's in Paige's room?"

"No, I already looked there. He's not upstairs." Amanda felt a sick feeling coming up. She didn't liked this. This was exactly how it went when Corbett went missing. She swallowed. _Don't panic, Mandy_, Amanda told herself. _Mark said everything would be okay._

"Maybe he sent you a message?" Corbett asked.

"Hm, yeah, maybe. I'll check it." Amanda walked into the kitchen, where she left her cell phone. No message there. She looked around. No note as well.

"No, Mark, you're kidding, right?" Amanda whispered.

"What's wrong Mandy? Where are they?" Amanda shook her head.

"I... I... I don't know..." She pushed her upcoming tears away. Panicking is no good now, she needed to be strong for Corbett.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, let me know what you think!**

**I again want to apologize for my bad English! I just forgot how to write it when something is from someone, you know what I mean? Like: Amandas hair, or Amanda's hair...? O well :). Maybe somebody can explain, so I can become better in English? Let me know!**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short! This one is longer, I guess :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saw :).**

* * *

><p>Mark picked up Paige from the floor, and walked out of the store.<p>

"Let's get home, okay?" Mark asked, and kissed Paige on her forehead. He had gone to the shop to buy something for Amanda and Corbett. It were two necklaces, both shaped in a heart, with their names on it. He knew they would love it, especially Corbett. Amanda wasn't a jewelry person, but when it came to presents Mark bought for her, she was really happy. Guess that's because it's free, Mark chuckled.

They walked into the street. Something was odd. He saw someone sitting outside on the street. It almost looked like a girl...

"Corbett? Corbett, what's wrong, why are you outside?" Corbett looked up. Mark saw her eyes were red. She looked confused, almost dazed. This was not good.

"Corbett, why are you crying?" Corbett stood up, and immediately collapsed.

"Corbett, let's get inside, okay? I'll bring Paige inside and get you as soon as possible, okay? Just stay here!" Mark exclaimed, and he ran into the house. Quickly, he ran upstairs, and put Paige in her bed. He ran downstairs, and tried to think about what could've happened. Amanda could've kicked Corbett out of the house, but that wasn't really logical because she loved Corbett. Maybe Amanda ran away? He reached Corbett, who immediately ran into his arms. She cried.

"Come, let's get inside, and you can tell me what happened." Corbett tried to walk, but couldn't. Mark decided he could carry her. Arrived inside, Mark locked every door. You never knew. He placed Corbett on the couch, and kneeled next to the couch.

"Alright, what happened?" Mark asked.

"Aman... Amand... Amanda." Corbett sobbed.  
>"Amanda? What happened with Amanda?" Mark asked again, and stroked Corbett's hair.<p>

"She... She wanted to get outside, because you were gone..." Marks eyes widened. This was all his fault.

"And what happened then?" Mark asked, impatiently. Corbett cried.

"Well, Amanda got outside, she said I had to stay inside. After a long time, Amanda was still outside, and I wanted to know if she was still there, but she wasn't!" Corbett cried out. Mark almost threw up. She already warned him for this, but he wouldn't listen to her. He looked at his watch. 7:30 pm.

"Corbett, would you please put on a coat? I'll get Paige and bring you two to the Perkins." Corbett nodded. He ran upstairs, and got Paige and everything she needed for the rest of the day. He ran downstairs again. Corbett was already done.

"Come, let's go." Mark told Corbett, and walked over to the Perkins.

"Hello, Mrs. Perkins, I know it's really late, but I need you to watch at Corbett and Paige when I'm gone. Amanda's missing, and I'm going to look for her." Mrs. Perkins nodded.

"No problem, Mr. Hoffman, I'll look after these two angels." She smiled. Mark nodded and handed over Paige and the bag with all the stuff from Paige.

"Everything Paige needs is in this bag, if you have any questions, ask Corbett, she always helps." Mrs. Perkins nodded again.

"Thank you!" Mark exclaimed, and he ran away. Into nowhere, because he had no clue on where she could be.

Amanda opened her eyes. All she could taste was metal and blood. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be... _O no_, Amanda thought. She looked down. The Reverse Bear Trap. She began to cry. Ever since her first test, she hated that trap. When she walked around in the warehouse, surrounded by so many trap, the only trap that really frightened her was that trap. She looked around. That TV... Those walls... She was really there. She was really in that room.

The TV turned on. Why was this all the same like her first test?

"_Hello Amanda. You don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game. The device you are wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaws. When the timer in the..."_ Amanda couldn't take it anymore. She moved her hands. They were tied, again. She tried to talk. Of course she couldn't talk. Suddenly, a door opened. Someone stepped into the room.

"Hello Amanda. I can try to talk like the person on the tape, but you know who that is, and I'm not him, right?" Amanda looked up at the person. She figured out it was a man, but that was it.

"So, how are you feeling now? Locked away, helpless and alone?" Amanda sighed. She knew who this was. Eric Matthews. She thought he was dead, but John hadn't told her he was still living. John almost always kept things from her, but she needed to give everything to him.

She shook her head. There was no way he was going to enjoy this. She was _not_ scared, she was not scared, she was not-

"I can tell you how to escape this trap, but you know as well. Well, you have three options: Option One: Do what the tape asks you to. You know the key is already used, so the change of finding it is very small. Option Two: You can let the timer go off and die here, where your life really started, or Option Three: You can wait until your beloved husband, oh, sorry, your _fiancée_ comes to save you, although I think that change is also very small. The choice is yours. Have fun!" Eric said, and he walked out of the room. _Why did he wants me to suffer? _I _returned him the fucking favor!_ She thought about what she could do. She knew that if she stood up, the timer would go off, and she knew Eric was right about Option One. She looked down at her hand, where the engagement ring from Mark was. She decided to choose for Option Three. She just prayed he would find her before she changed her mind.

He looked at his hand. There would his wedding ring be, if Amanda and him would ever get married after this. He knew 'weddings' were a painful subject for Amanda. Ever since her parents divorced, she didn't believed in true love again. Before that, she was like Corbett. That says it all.

He wandered through the street. Ironically enough searching for his 'true love'. He had _no_ idea where Amanda could be. He was already happy when he found out about that first test room the last time they had to search for-

_Wait a minute. I can always try and search there. You'll never know_, Mark thought, and he ran back to his car.

"Hi Amanda, I was getting bored. I figured you chose for Option Three. I understand. You really love him, don't you? Just like you loved John when you decided to lock me away in a _bathroom_, full of corpses."

_Yeah, now you're cool, now I can't talk back_.

"You know, when I broke my own foot, I could finally think about what I've done. O, no, not the things I did to you and all the other junkies I could find on the streets. No, the things I did to my own child. My son, Daniel Matthews." Amandas eyes widened.

"You see, I knew you knew him. So, what do you think about him? He's nice, right? Just like me."

_You son of a bitch!_

"I know you can't talk, Amanda. But don't think I don't know what you think. You are really predictable, Amanda, I know exactly what you think. You're just as predictable as your daughter, Corbett. O sorry, your 'adopted' daughter. I'm sure she loves you."

_What's wrong with Corbett?_

"Nothing's wrong with Corbett, my dear Amanda. Something's wrong with you..." Amandas gaze went to black...

Mark entered the room.

"Amanda? Amanda, are you there?" Mark walked around. The chair in the middle of the room was empty. So, no Amanda here. _Damn!_ He looked around. There was light coming from behind a door. He opened it. No one there as well.

"_Honey, come on! Honey!"_ A voice said, laughing. He knew that voice: It was Amandas. The voice was clear behind him. He turned around.

"Amanda?" He exclaimed. _What the hell?_ He felt his pockets. It was his cell phone. He walked outside, and looked at the number. Not from Amanda, or from his work. He picked it up.

"Mark Hoffman?" Mark asked, worried.

"Hello, Mister Hoffman? We have some news for you. Your wife's in the hospital. Could you please come over?" Mark was confused.

"Um, yeah, sure?" He hang up. _Something's completely wrong with Amanda_, Mark thought, while running out of the hangar and getting into his car.

"Corbett, will you please help me? Corbett?" Corbett sat on the couch. For almost an hour, without moving. Mrs. Perkins was worried. She knew most children didn't do such things, especially 'modern' children didn't. Children from this time always watched TV, or were playing on those stupid 'game consoles', or however they called it. She didn't liked them. What was wrong with board games?

"Corbett, dear, you got to get up!" Mrs. Perkins whispered, and grabbed Corbett's arm. She immediately pulled it back. Mrs. Perkins sighed. She wouldn't get much of a help from her. She sat down.

"Where's Amanda?" Corbett said after another ten minutes.

"Corbett, Mark is looking for Amanda. He told me to look after you and your sister, Paige." Corbett looked at her. She just nodded, and began sitting on the couch without moving.

Mark ran down the halls. Some nurses could tell him where Amanda was, but the hospital was really big, and now, he was lost.

"Excuse me, do you know where Amanda Young is?" Mark asked to one nurse. She shook her head.  
>"No, sorry sir." She said.<p>

"Damn!" Mark exclaimed, and he continued running. He wasn't a big fan of hospitals. Not that he had a traumatic experience with hospitals, but he just didn't liked the vibe you got when you entered one. Once you're in a hospital, you must be sick or wounded, so it's almost never for a positive reason. The only positive reason was when Paige was born. But his feeling about hospitals never changed.

"SIR?" Someone screamed from behind him. He turned around to see a doctor running after him.

"Are you Mark Hoffman?" Mark nodded.

"Come with me." The doctor ran away, and Mark followed. "Do you know what happened to Ms. Young?" The doctor asked. Mark shook his head. How he wished he knew what happened...

"Well, Ms. Young's brains stopped for a moment, she lost consciousness. We don't know yet what exactly happened. Ms. Young is now in a coma, we try to keep her in that just long enough to know exactly what happened." Marks eyes widened. If this was all because of him, he could never forgive himself that.

"Here we are. You can visit her now. Do you have children?" Mark nodded, absently. He looked at the door. It had her name on it. He was afraid of what he would see if he opened the door.

"They can come over if you want. Well, I will leave you here now, make sure you call someone when something happens." Mark nodded again. The doctor walked away, and Mark turned to the door again. He opened it, his brains screaming no, but he really wanted to see if Amanda was alright. There she was. Laying in a hospital bed, wearing hospital clothes, with all kinds of tubes leading in and out of her. There was a device peeping, Mark figured that was her heart rate. He sat next to her bed.

"Amanda? Amanda, can you hear me?" But straight after he asked the question, he knew it was a stupid one. Of course she couldn't hear him, she was in a coma. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

"Amanda, I'm so sorry if this is all my fault. I didn't mean to scare you, I wanted to get something for you..."

A nurse entered the room.

"Hello." The nurse said, and began checking if Amanda was right.

"Are you alright, sir?" She said, and looked worried at him. He nodded.

"Can she hear me?" The nurse looked at Amanda again.

"We never know it for sure, but you'll never know. You can talk to her, it would be great for you. I'll go now, if you have any questions, make sure you contact one of us. We're at the end of the corridor. Good luck." She said, and walked away.

"So you _can_ hear me? That's great. Shall I get the kids? I think I will. O, I have something for you!" Mark said, and whipped away a tear. He got the necklace out of his pocket, the one he had meant for Amanda. He hang it around her neck.  
>"Do you like it? Of course you do, it's a present from me." Mark laughed, uncomfortably.<p>

"I think I will get the children now. Hang on, Amanda, you will be okay." Mark said. He stood up. Amanda looked peacefully. But he knew she wasn't when this all happened. Something must've happened when she got out of the house. Too bad Corbett didn't see anything from what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys understand the part with Eric? It was a hallucination. It wasn't real. That's why her gaze went black :).  
>So, let me know what you think! I want to marry your reviews, you know that!<br>From now on, this story will be sad, and not "scary" anymore. At least _I_ found it sad :). I had to cry :). **


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Do I have to do an Author's Note now? I don't know anything to write, I just updated this morning, I told everything then :). Just enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Saw is niet van mij. That dutch for: Saw is not mine. Clearly enough? I do NOT own Saw :).**

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with Corbett?" Mr. Perkins asked, while walking into the room. He looked at Corbett. She didn't looked quite good. Reasonable, her mother-figure was gone, and she was now all alone here. He knew she didn't like him and Mrs. Perkins. He never denied he didn't liked her either. But for some reason, he felt sorry for her. He lost his mother when he was three, so he knew how she felt right now.<p>

"I don't really know. But Paige is sleeping right now." Mrs. Perkins said. He nodded. Mrs. Perkins spent almost one hour just silencing Paige. He knew that if Corbett was with her senses right then, she could've helped her with Paige. That was what Mark said, at least.

He didn't liked Mark as well. But he didn't knew him quite well. Mark lived next to them for almost ten years now, but he never really talked to them. And now Mark thought they could watch after his children. Mrs. Perkins was too sweet, Mr. Perkins thought. If it was him who opened the door, he would never accepted to take care of those two demons.

The doorbell rang. _Thank God_, Mr. Perkins thought.

"That must be Mark. I hope he found Amanda." Mrs. Perkins said, and walked over to the door. She opened it. Mark was breathing heavily, like he ran the whole way over to here.

"Mark! Have you found Amanda?" He nodded.

"Can I get Corbett and Paige, please?" Mrs. Perkins nodded. She walked back into the house.  
>"Corbett, can you help me with Paige, please?" No response. Mrs. Perkins sighed. She turned around.<p>

"Mark, you can come in." He nodded, and walked into the house and closed the door behind him. He got into the living room, and Corbett immediately looked up.

"Mark? Where's Amanda?" Corbett exclaimed, and ran over to Mark. He hugged her.

"She's in the hospital. Do you want to visit her?" Mark asked. Corbett's eyes widened.  
>"Why is she in the hospital?"<p>

"I don't know yet, sweaty. Would you like to see her?" Corbett nodded, still holding Mark really tight.

"Can you help me with Paige then, Corbett?" She nodded again.

"What are that tubes for?" Corbett asked, as she sat on one of the chairs next to Amanda. Mark sat at the other side of the bed, and Paige lay on the bed next to Amanda. Mark had asked if she could lay on one of them, because he forgot to bring something for her.

"Those tubes? I don't really know. I guess that one's for oxygen, and that one's for a medicine." Mark said. Corbett was getting annoying. She asked those kind of questions for almost half an hour. Questions he didn't knew the answer to. "if"-questions. Corbett sighed.

"I don't like it when Mandy is like this."

"I know, Corbett, I don't like it as well. But for now, there's no choice. The doctors have to keep her like this until they know what's wrong with her." Corbett nodded.

"What's that?" Corbett asked. She stood up and touched the necklace around Amandas neck.

"That's a necklace. I bought it for Amanda. I wanted to give it to her when I was back home, but that's impossible now. I also have one for you. Do you want it?" Corbett nodded. Mark got the necklace out of his pocket. He looked at his watch. Perfect. Corbett walked over to him. He placed it around her neck.

"Beautiful!" Mark said, and Corbett smiled. She hugged him.

"Thanks dad." Corbett whispered into his clothes. Mark smiled. Finally she called him "dad".

"Happy birthday, Corbett." Mark replied. They stood like that for a few moments, Mark just stroking Corbett's hair, when Paige began to cry.

"Paige woke up!" Corbett yelled, and ran over to Paige.

"And I'm deaf!" Mark exclaimed. Corbett chuckled.

"Sorry!" She laughed, and leaned over to Paige.

"Corbett, you get her food!" Mark said, and picked Paige up.

"Okay." Corbett said, and ran over to Paige's bag. She got the food out of it, and gave it to Mark.

"Do you want to feed her?" Mark asked. Corbett's eyes widened. Mark knew Corbett loved to be with Paige, and feed her, and put her clothes on. She was a real girly-girl, like Amanda always told him. Amanda didn't really loved it if Corbett did that, because she said 'Corbett didn't yet understand Paige wasn't one of her dolls', but Mark always found that stupid. Corbett was old enough to know that Paige wasn't a doll. He figured Amanda was just afraid Corbett would drop Paige, or do something else that could harm her.

"Yes!" Corbett exclaimed.

"Well, sit there, I'll give Paige." Corbett immediately sat down. Mark smiled.

"Here you go. Be careful!" Mark put Paige on her lap. Paige looked with wide eyes at Corbett. It would be a hard task to explain Paige when she was older how they adopted Corbett. She wouldn't understand it. Mark even sometimes didn't understand. All he knew was that he was happy they did so. He wouldn't know what he would miss if they didn't, that was true. But he loved Corbett. Just like he loved Paige and Amanda. His girls.

"Do you want to have kids when you're older, Corbett?" Mark asked, while looking at how Corbett fed Paige.

"Yes, I want to have twenty children, and I want to live in a big pink house, with a lot of big rooms, and I want to be pretty!" Corbett rattled. Mark laughed.

"Well, you already have the last one!" Mark said. Corbett smiled.

"Hey, watch Paige!" Mark laughed. Paige was almost crying, because she couldn't drink anymore. Corbett wasn't good at doing two things at a time.

"Oh, sorry!" Corbett chuckled. "Sorry Paige!" Corbett said.

"So Corbett, do you want to have something else for your birthday? Because it's already past midnight." Mark said, while taking over Paige and finishing feeding. Corbett looked up.

"Um... I want Amanda to wake up." Corbett finally said. Mark sighed.

"Yes, I want that too, but you know that can't be today." Corbett's face dropped.

"Sorry, Corbett, but you know that too, right?" Corbett nodded. A nurse stepped into the room.

"I'm very sorry, but you can't stay anymore, sir." The nurse said.

"Ah, come on, it's her birthday! She wants to stay with her mother." Mark said, and pointed at Corbett.

"I'm sorry, sir, you can come back at ten." The nurse said again. Corbett looked at Mark.

"Alright, off we go then." Mark said, with a sad smile. He kissed Amanda.

"Bye Manda, hang on tight, alright? We'll be back, I promise!" Mark said, and stroked her hair. Corbett climbed on the bed.

"Mandy, wake up! It's my birthday today! I'm seven now!" Corbett whispered. "Mum." Corbett immediately said after her last line.

Suddenly, Amandas heart rate jumped a little. Mark smiled.

"I bet she heard you, Corbett." He said, and looked at the nurse. She nodded.

"She can, I'm sure of it." The nurse said. Mark and Corbett smiled at each other.

"Corbett, do you get Paige's bag?" Corbett nodded. The left the room after that, Corbett holding Paige's bag, and Mark holding Paige, holding each other's hands.

Three months later

Mark laid in bed. He cried. He missed Amanda. She still was in a coma, and he couldn't take it anymore. This almost felt like those two minutes in the warehouse, but then stretched into three months. His heart hurt. Of course he still had Corbett. And of course Paige. Paige, their symbol of love towards each other. They got her together, he was her father and Amanda was her mother. That gave him some peace. But not enough to ease the pain that was taking over him now.

The hospital said they would keep Amanda in a coma, but now, she had gotten in one herself, and they couldn't awake her now.

He whipped his tears of his face. Time to wake Corbett. She had a recital from ballet. She was sad when she discovered it was this soon. She knew Amanda wouldn't be awake then. She stood in the studio, crying for almost ten minutes, on her own.

He stepped out of bed. It almost felt like he was a bachelor with children. Officially he was, but before this all, he didn't felt like it. Then he had Amanda. He walked into Corbett's room, and kneeled beside her bed.

"Corbett? Corbett, wake up sweaty, you need to get ready for your performance." Mark whispered. Corbett groaned.

"Recital." She replied. She was really serious with ballet, since that was the only thing she had now Amanda was still sleeping.

"Oh, sorry ballerina!" Mark pinched her in her arm.

"Ouch! Dad, don't do that!" She exclaimed, and she got up. She hasn't called him Mark anymore. She now only wanted to call him dad. Not that it bothered him, three months ago it was the only thing he wanted her to say to him, now, it almost felt like she did nothing else.

"Can you help me, dad?" Corbett said, as she walked over to her closet to gather her clothes.

"Don't you get clothes there?" Corbett looked up.

"Oh, yeah, that's true." Corbett sighed, and got her ballet shoes and thighs. Mark sighed as well. She hasn't smiled much. He knew she missed Amanda as well, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Corbett, shall we visit Amanda before we go to the Opera Hall for your performance." Corbett looked up. She nodded, and smirked a bit. The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Corbett exclaimed, and ran downstairs. Mark got up off Corbett's bed, and walked into Paige's room.

"Sorry Paige, but I have to bring you over to the Perkins when we're gone. At least we pay them, otherwise, they would've moved when we got you!" Mark whispered, and he picked her up. She smiled at him. He was happy she was still young, because now, she was the only happy person in this household.

"Dad?" Corbett exclaimed from downstairs. Mark sighed. Why did she still need his help? He walked downstairs.

"It's for you." Corbett said, with a serious tone. He frowned. Corbett was never this serious, even in the past three months.

"Okay. Mark Hoffman?" Mark picked up the phone.

"Hello Mister Hoffman, I have news about your wife. She woke up." Mark almost dropped Paige. He gave Paige to Corbett, who frowned.

"Can you be here in thirty minutes?" Mark nodded, but then realized the person on the other side of the phone would not see him.

"Yes, I can. Thanks for calling." Mark said, and the other person hang up. A smile grew to his face.

"Amanda woke up." Were the only words he said, and Corbett yelled.

"Are we going to the hospital then?" Corbett exclaimed, a big smile on her face. Marks heart warmed. She finally smiled again.

"Of course we do!" Mark yelled back, smiling.

"If you give me Paige!" He said, and walked over to Paige. She gave Paige, and immediately ran upstairs to get dressed. Mark laughed.

"We're going to see your mother again, Paige!" Mark said, and kissed Paige on her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to tell you that tomorrow I won't be able to update anything, so that's the reason I updated today :).**

**Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Hooray for being back in The Netherlands! Hooray... I'm not happy with it, I liked it in France! It was warm there, here, it's like Autumn, even like Winter, but then without snow... Hate it...  
>Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I know I lost a lot people because it got this boring, but I promise, for the ones who are still reading: It will be worth it! Or at least, that's what I think...<strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAW! :)**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Amanda. We called your husband today. He said he would come in thirty minutes." The doctor said, and wrote something on the clapboard at the front of her bed. She looked up, and smiled.<p>

She was awake now for almost a week. The doctors said it was best if they didn't told Mark for a while. She would get a lot of rest without Mark, Corbett and Paige. But she told them she wanted them here. She didn't knew how long she was in a coma. They told her it were three months, and she laughed them in the face. She couldn't be sleeping for three months. When they replied very serious that it _was_ in fact three months, she got worried. She immediately thought about Mark and Corbett. They wouldn't miss her. She slapped herself in the face. Of course they would. They loved her, just like she loved them. She was just used to the fact that nobody loved her.

She didn't knew what had happened. Doctors asked her that quite a lot in the past few days, but she always told them she didn't know a thing. She had asked where they had found her. She was laying in the front yard of the Town Hall.

"Good." Amandas voice cracked. She needed to talk a lot, the doctors had told her. And when she was better, she needed to do exercises to learn to walk again, because she hadn't walked in three months. She heard voices outside of the room. Probably some visitors for the people in the room next to her. Even in that week she was awake, she was already getting pissed off. She didn't get any visitors. Not that she expected to.

Corbett ran through the halls of the hospital. Mark followed her, almost not capable of remaining his speed, since he carried Paige.

"Corbett, wait for me!" Mark exclaimed, and almost fell a few times.

"Here it is, right, dad?" Corbett yelled, and jumped on her feet. Mark almost wasn't used to the hyper Corbett any more. The past three months, Corbett always was down. She sometimes was a bit hyper when Mark picked her up from ballet lessons, or from school, but that was it. He liked it when she was hyper, though.

"Yes, there it is, but wait for me!" Corbett almost opened the door, when Mark grabbed her arm.  
>"Corbett, I said, wait for me!" Mark laughed. Corbett didn't listened to him. All she wanted was to see Amanda, and this time, awake.<p>

"I'm sorry!" She said, still jumping. Mark smiled.

"We'll open the door on three, alright?" She nodded.

"One... Two... THREE!" Corbett opened the door and they ran inside the room. The doctor quickly turned around because of all the noise they made. Mark and Corbett immediately walked past him, to Amandas bed.

"Hi Amanda!" They screamed in unison. Corbett with a big smile on her face, Mark also, but he almost cried out of happiness. Amanda was startled. They were so busy they didn't even noticed the doctor leaving.

"Hi!" Her voice cracked. Corbett jumped on the bed, and Mark sat on the side of it. Mark leaned over and kissed her. Not just a simple kiss. A passionate one. He hadn't kissed her for almost three months.

"Dad, I want to talk to Amanda as well!" Corbett screamed.

"Dad?" Amanda asked, confused by the sudden change in nicknames.

"Yes, the first night when you laid here, we visited you, and we waited till midnight, and then Corbett's birthday came and I gave her the exact same necklace you have. And then she started calling me dad." Mark said, and smiled. Amanda smiled as well.

"I saw the necklace, thanks Mark."

"You're welcome!" Mark smiled. Corbett hugged Amanda.

"I have a ballet recital today, can you come?" Corbett asked. Amandas face dropped.

"Oh, Corbett, I wished I could, but I don't think I can't." She sad, with a sad smile. A nurse entered right then. Corbett jumped of off the bed.

"Can Amanda come to my ballet recital?" She exclaimed, and jumped. The nurse smiled.

"Maybe I can arrange something. But someone has to come with her." She looked at Amanda and Mark, and they nodded. She walked out of the room, and Corbett ran down to Amandas bed.

"And Corbett, have you missed me?" Amanda asked, already knowing the answer. Corbett pinched Amanda in her arm.

"Of course I missed you!"

"Ouch!" Amanda exclaimed. Corbett hugged her again.

"Hello?" The nurse came back into the room. Corbett turned around, hopefully.

"Yes?" Amanda said.

"You can go to the recital, but you have to sit in a wheelchair, I have to come with you. I don't know if that's a problem?" She looked at Mark.

"I have to check that!" He said, and picked up his phone. He walked out of the room. Corbett turned around to Amanda. She touched Amandas necklace.

"What's wrong, Corbett?"

"No! It's just... I missed you very much when you were sleeping..." Amanda smiled.

"What did I missed then?" Amanda asked, curious. She had never thought about it that she would miss three months of Paige's and Corbett's lives. Amanda suddenly felt a big pain growing in her head.

"Well... I'm the best of the class at school, and with ballet!" Corbett exclaimed, proud. Amanda painfully smiled, but felt her head grow heavier and heavier.

"Mandy? Are you okay?" Corbett asked, and tapped on her cheeks. Amanda noticed Mark and a nurse running into the room, then everything went black again...

"Mandy? Are you okay?" Mark heard Corbett asking. He stopped talking to the woman on the phone. He had wanted to buy two more tickets, and for one woman with a wheelchair, but he couldn't really focus on the conversation. Mark immediately ran to the next room and saw a nurse.

"Excuse me, I think something is wrong with my fiancée! Can you please look at her?" Mark said. The nurse hastily nodded and ran after him into Amandas room. Just then, Amandas eyes closed and her head fell back.

"Mom! Mandy, don't go now!" Corbett exclaimed. Mark got her off the bed, and stepped a few steps back. Corbett hesitated. The nurse pushed on a button, and within less than one minute the whole room was full of doctors. Mark and Corbett were asked to leave the room, for their own good. They didn't want to see Amanda now, one of the doctors told them. Mark nodded, and ran over to Paige and picked her up. With a crying Corbett, _and_ a crying Paige, he left the room, not knowing what was going on with his fiancée.

Corbett sobbed. She and Mark were waiting for almost thirty minutes now. She looked at the clock on the wall. Another three hours till she had to be in the Opera Hall for her performance. She didn't want to go. She wanted to be here, she wanted to know what had happened to Amanda, and what is wrong with her.

"Corbett, do you still want to go to your recital?" Mark asked after another ten minutes. She thought about it. What could she do here? She couldn't help Amanda. She nodded. Mark hugged her.

"Mark? What is wrong with Amanda?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know sweaty, I don't know..." They sat like that for a long time, when Corbett finally pulled back.

"Are we going now then?" She said, and stood up. Mark sadly smiled, and nodded. He stood up as well, and got Paige.

"First, we have to bring Paige to the Perkins. Then, we have to race over to the Opera Hall and get you all pretty and stuff, and then we'll call to the hospital to see if they have any news on Amanda, okay?" Mark said, as they walked through the hospital. She nodded. At least now she had something to do, something to clean her mind from all the pain she had gone through and again will have to go through. She wanted this to all be over.

Mark sat on a bench, and looked at Corbett. She sat in a big chair, and a young girl from around nineteen was doing Corbett's make up. Corbett was the main dancer of one part, and Mark would have been proud of her. If Amanda was here, at least. He felt happy and sad at the same time.

Happy, because he was proud of Corbett, proud _she_ at least was making something of her live. He and Amanda never did. They just watched others live their lives, like John said perfectly for Adams test. Mark never understood how people could fully live their live. When he looked at Corbett, he understood. She was a happy child, at least before the past three months. She almost laughed, almost never was angry or upset, and almost never cried. Mark wanted Corbett to have a normal childhood, one he and Amanda never had. A childhood with loving parents, a lot of attention, but most of all a lot of love. He thought about the past almost two years. He hoped he had given her a lot of love.

But he also felt sad. Sad, he had to do this alone, without Amanda. He first needed Amanda a lot. He always called her when he had to wash Paige, or something else. He learned all of it just in time before Amanda got sick. Sad, he didn't knew what was going on with Amanda. He wanted to know what was wrong. This was not just the flu.

"So, you look pretty enough, I think!" The young girl exclaimed, with a big smile on her face. If only she knew what Corbett was feeling right now. She turned the chair around, and revealed a shining Corbett. On the outside. Mark knew that on the inside, she was crying. A sad smiled appeared on her face.

"Are you ready, Corbett?" Mark asked. She nodded.

"Can you call Amanda now?" Corbett asked, and walked over to Mark. He nodded. He pulled her on his lap, and got his phone. With shaking hands he dialed the number of the hospital. Corbett leaned against him.

"Hello, with Mark Hoffman. Can you please tell me if you have any information about Amanda Young?" Mark asked.

"One moment, sir, I'll check it." The woman on the other side of the phone said. He sighed. He was nervous. After two long, silence minutes, the woman came back on the phone again.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news, sir. Miss Young has an aggressive form of cancer, one that's not easy to heal. Maybe she won't make it." Marks eyes widened.  
>"Ok... Okay..." Marks voice cracked. Corbett looked up at him, worried.<p>

"Thank you..." Mark said, and he hung up the phone. Corbett turned around on his lap, so that she was facing him.

"What's wrong, dad?" She asked. Mark couldn't say anything. Then, he began to cry.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong with Amanda?" Corbett exclaimed.

"She... Amanda... She has cancer..." Corbett gasped. She began crying as well. Corbett hugged Mark. They sat like that for almost half an hour, before someone entered the room to get Corbett. Corbett looked up. Her make-up was a mess. Corbett hugged Mark again.

"Corbett, I need to do your make-up again." The young woman from before said to him. Corbett shook her head. Mark had stopped crying when the woman entered the room. No one needed to see him crying.

"Corbett, this girl's right. Amanda would be proud of you." Mark whispered in Corbett's hair. She looked up at him, then nodded. Mark smiled a sad smile. He knew he was right. Corbett climbed of off Marks lap, and followed the woman again, out of the room into another one. He stood up, stroking his hair, thinking about what to do know. He didn't knew. His mind was a mess. This could not be happening. Amanda would live, the doctors told him this morning. And now, she has a fatal disease with a short, tiny-teeny chance of surviving. This was not real. When he slapped himself on the head, he would wake up, and this would a be a bad nightmare. He closed his eyes, and slapped himself. He opened his eyes again. Nothing. He was still here. Dammit! But he knew what to do now. He needed to make the most of his time with Amanda, and make Corbett remind Amanda as a beautiful, lovely mother.

Corbett slapped herself. She wasn't supposed to cry, her make-up would be a mess again, and Amanda wouldn't become better by her tears. Amanda. Her mother. Why did she needed to have the most beautiful, and lovely mother in the world, but just the one who has to become sick and maybe die? Her real mother already died, why did she needed to have this a second time?

"Corbett, your part is almost here. Are you ready?" Someone asked, while grabbing Corbett's arm. She pulled back.

"Sorry." The woman said.

"Yes, I'm ready." Corbett whispered. Ready for what? Losing her mom again? Or ready for this silly recital. She was exited in the past three months for this recital. This was the thing she did the most. But now, it felt like a cage she couldn't get out of.

"Okay, good luck!" The woman said, and walked away. Corbett stood up, and walked out of the room.

"Good luck, Corbett!"

"Break a leg!" People said to her. She didn't heard it anymore. She needed to do this, for Amanda. She walked into the coulisse. There was a mirror hanging against the wall. She looked in it. She saw a beautiful girl. But her thoughts weren't beautiful. She wanted to be dead. Because then, she could be with Amanda again if Amanda died too.

"Corbett, you're part!" A woman whispered, and pushed her onto the stage. Corbett forced a smile. She stood in the first position of her dance. Here we go. The music started. She danced a few moves. Then, she saw something. There was a woman standing at the other side of the stage. She waved at Corbett. It was Amanda. Corbett stood still. She waved back.

"Amanda? Amanda, are you dead?" Corbett asked. Amanda shook her head.

"_I'm in your imagination. I love you. Now, show me what you got!_" Amanda said, softly. She slowly disappeared. Corbett looked at the crowd, who were all whispering to each other. She shook her head, and ran off the stage.

"Can I have a microphone?" Corbett exclaimed.

"Corbett, what are you doing?" A woman asked, and tried to push her back on the stage.

"I need to have a microphone!" Corbett said, and finally, someone came and gave her a microphone. Corbett walked back onto the stage. She stood in the middle of it, and took a deep breath.

"You might wonder what I'm doing right now. My mother's in the hospital. She has cancer, and she might die soon." Corbett swallowed. _No tears now, Corbett!_ she yelled to herself in her mind.

"I wanted her to be here, so I could show what I've learned in the last three months. She was sleeping for three months. She and Mark were going to marry, and I would become Amandas maid of honor then." Everybody in the crowd looked at each other, with confused looks. Corbett looked at them, then found Mark. She waved at him. He was crying.

"I know Amanda can't see me right now, but I know she would be proud of me, and so, I'm going to show what I've got!" Corbett smiled at her last words. It's what Amanda always uses to motivate her into doing something. She walked back into the coulisse again, and threw away the microphone. Nobody did something; they were still shocked what Corbett did. Corbett walked back on the stage again, and stood in the first position for her dance again. She closed her eyes. She imagined Amanda, she sometimes danced with Amanda. Amanda laughed. Corbett did too. She danced, the whole time with her eyes shut, because she was afraid she would lose the picture of a laughing Amanda. She made her last pirouette, and bowed. She opened her eyes, and looked up. There was silence. Suddenly, someone in the crowd stood up and began clapping. Corbett looked at who it was; it was Mark. He smiled. More and more people stood up and clapped, until everybody was standing and clapping, screaming. Corbett smiled. Then, she collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can almost _hear_ you worrying: 'O NO! Corbett is getting sick as well!' To answer your question: She's not. She's just upset, really, really upset. It will be sad, the next chapter. Just a fair warning. Before you approach me like: 'You haven't told me it would get THIS sad!" Well, I did now! :)**

**Reviews please!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I totally forgot this story! Thanks to Cece who reviewed and made me realize I still had to update!  
>So, this is my last CHAPTER, I've already wrote an Epilogue. So, enjoy this!<strong>

**Disclaimer: *grabs out a stick, begins dancing* I do not... I do not... I do not, own Sahahaw, Sahahaw!**

* * *

><p>She made her last pirouette and bowed. Mark smiled. She was so good. She always showed Mark how good she was, and every time she grew better. He was proud of her, and he knew Amanda would be proud of her if she saw her. He stood up, and clapped. He was crying, but for this time, it were tears of happiness. They wouldn't last long, he knew that, but he enjoyed them for now. Suddenly, everybody was standing and clapping, screaming. They all followed his lead. He looked around him. Some women were crying because it was beautiful, some children were screaming and jumping on their chairs, men were just clapping. He smiled. That's what Corbett makes people do, he thought. He looked at Corbett again. She was laying on the stage.<p>

"Corbett!" Mark screamed, and he ran past the people in the crowd, up to the stage. He kneeled beside her. She opened her eyes, and looked at him.

"She is going to die, isn't she?" Corbett asked.

"I'm afraid so, Corbett, I'm afraid so..." Corbett sat up and hugged him, and began crying. He picked her up, and carried her into the coulisse.

"What's wrong with her." A woman asked, but Mark kept walking. He didn't wanted to talk. He wanted to go to Amanda.

"Sir? Sir! Sir, you can't go in there-" Mark didn't cared. He was still carrying Corbett. The whole ride to the hospital was a gaze. He didn't really remembered it. He walked into Amandas room. A few doctors were checking Amanda. He pushed them away with his shoulders, and put Corbett on Amandas bed. Amanda looked up.

"Mark? What are you doing?" She asked, her voice still cracked, then looked at Corbett.

"What happened to Corbett?" She exclaimed, and stroked Corbett's hair. Corbett opened her eyes, and saw Amanda. She hugged her.

"Sir, we are busy right here, you can't-"

"SHUT UP!" Mark exclaimed, and pushed the doctor away.

"Corbett collapsed after her dance. But she was so brave, she did her whole part." Amanda smiled.

"I'm proud of you Corbett." Amanda whispered into Corbett's hair. Amanda looked at Mark.

"But what are you doing here?" Amanda asked.

"Wait a minute, Manda." Mark ran out of the room, and came back a few minutes later. Corbett was still hanging around Amandas neck.

"Who's that?" Amanda asked, as she saw the person Mark brought with him.

"He is going to marry us." Mark said, and hold up a bag.

"And here's your wedding dress. I found it in your closet at home. Well, are you going to put it on then? I haven't seen it!" Mark exclaimed, and pushed everybody, except Corbett and the pastor, out of the room. He gave the bag to Amanda, who was still looking confused.

"Manda, all of this made me realize that you never know when your life's over. You can take nothing for granted, as John said. The only thing _you_ can take for granted is _my_ love for you." He said, while holding Amandas hands. She still looked confused, but then nodded, and smiled.

"I'm not going to wear that dress!" Amanda laughed, looking at herself.

"You're right, you're already beautiful without it." Mark said, and threw the bag away. Corbett climbed of off the bed.

"Let's start!" Mark exclaimed, and hold Amandas hand.

"I love you..." Amanda whispered.

"And I love you too..." Mark replied. They laid on Amandas bed, after the pastor married them. He had wanted to talk to Corbett.

"You know, you could've asked the doctors for permission for your plan." Amanda whispered, and turned around to face Mark.

"I know, but it wouldn't be as much fun." Mark chuckled, and stroked Amandas hair.

"So now we're married, huh?" Amanda asked, and smiled.

"Yup." Mark chuckled. He looked at his wedding ring. He had let his and Amandas made, for Amanda. His name was curved into her ring, and her name into his. They would always have each other, no matter what.

"Mark?"

"Hm?"

"What will happen if I die?" Amanda asked. Mark sighed.

"I don't know. I hope you die without much pain." Amanda looked up.

"I didn't mean with me, I don't care what happens with me. I meant what happens with Corbett and Paige, and with you." Mark sighed again.

"They will live with me, I guess. And when I'm at work, I will bring them to the Perkins. I will not let anything bad happen to them, I promise." He looked at her. She smiled, and kissed him.

"Thank you..." Mark frowned.

"For what?"

"For giving me the best years of my life. For giving me two loving daughters. For giving me something to live for." Mark kissed her on her forehead.

"And thank you, for being the best and most beautiful wife in the world." Mark whispered. A tear rolled down Amandas cheek.

"I love you..." She cried.

"And I love you." He replied, and took her hands in his.

Mark walked through the halls. Again. Amanda was laying in the hospital for almost one month now. She had to stay in the hospital, so that the doctors were sure that if something happened to her, they could act immediately.

Amanda was getting sicker and sicker with the day. She had lost her hair from all the medicines, and she looked bad. Her face was pale, her eyes looked lifeless. She had told Mark that she didn't wanted to do this anymore. She didn't want to live if this was what she had to do the rest of her life. Mark hated to see her like this. She was never a fighter, he admitted that as well. But he had hoped she would at least do _something_ to make this misery more pleasant. But she didn't. She just let it happen. He had come alone the last week. Corbett loved Amanda, she didn't wanted to see Amanda like this. Mark understood. He just hoped Corbett wouldn't be there as well when Amanda died. He didn't wanted Corbett to see that, it would break her heart. Amanda had made Corbett happy again. Corbett accepted it that Amanda was sick, and would most likely die. She called Amanda a lot, even when Mark was with Amanda. It was awkward, Mark would sit next to Amandas bed, and she would talk about school, about make-up, about ballet with Corbett. He felt he was neglected then. He knew he was being childish.

"Hi Mark. Amanda has had her medicines already, so she can be a little stubborn." Mark smiled. That was one of the bad affects of the medicines. Well, bad, it was kind of funny. Whenever Amanda got her medicines, she never wanted to do what the nurses wanted her to. She was just like a little child then.

He nodded.

"Okay. Thanks, Charlotte." Charlotte nodded, and walked out of the room.

"Hi, Mandy!" Amanda looked up. Her eyes were red.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, and sat on the chair next to Amandas bed.

"Mark... I don't want this anymore. I really don't want this. I... don't want... this..." She cried. He sat on her bed.

"I know... I know... But I don't want you to go." He hugged her. He felt tears stinging in his eyes. Whenever Amanda talked like this, he felt upset. He laid next to her.

"It's... It's okay, Mark, it's okay... I'm done, I've done everything I wanted. I wanted you, and I got you, around my finger _and_ in my heart. Especially in my heart. I didn't really wanted Corbett, but now she's almost the only thing I want. She is beautiful, a beautiful ballerina. And I wanted a baby from my own. Which I got; Paige. And I love you all. It's okay. It's only going downhill from here, I know it. I know I won't be better again. I want it so." She said, and grabbed hold of his hand. He nodded, with a lot of hesitation. His love was giving up. He couldn't take it, but he also couldn't leave her alone now.

"I will ask if we can finish it, okay?" Mark whispered. She nodded. He kissed her on her forehead, then on her lips.

"I love you." Mark whispered. He whipped her tears away.

"I love you too."

"Corbett? Corbett, would you please come here, I want to ask you something." Mark said. Corbett was on her room, doing exercises for ballet.

"Of course, I'm coming!" Corbett exclaimed, and ran down the stairs.

"Come sit." Mark said. She obeyed. She sat down next to Mark on the couch.

"I spoke Amanda yesterday. She... doesn't want to live anymore. Do you understand that?" Corbett wasn't surprised, or sad, or at least didn't show it. She nodded.

"Do you want to be there?" He hated to ask it. He didn't want her to be there. But Amanda would liked it if she was there.

"Yes." Was all Corbett said. His heart dropped. Was he really the only one who thought that Corbett would get problems with that later? She would see her mother die. He liked it that he didn't saw his sister being murdered.

"Okay." Corbett crawled on his lap.

"Will you be there as well?" She asked, after a long time.

"Of course I will." He said, and stroked her hair. Corbett smiled.

"Alright Amanda, I need you to drink this in one time." The doctor said, and made a drank. With that drank, Amanda would be dead, just like she wanted. Not only for the past month, but for almost her whole live.

"Corbett, come here please." Amandas voice cracked. Corbett nodded, and climbed on Amandas bed.

"Corbett, I need you to be the best sister Paige ever has. You need to be nice to Mark, don't slap him much, okay?" Corbett chuckled, then nodded. "And I need you to become the best ballerina in the world. I want to be proud of you!" Corbett nodded. "And don't cry about me, okay? I will always be with you, I promise." A tear ran down Corbett cheek. "Come here!" Amanda said, and hugged her.

"I love you Corbett, don't forget that. I will always love you." Corbett nodded.

"I love you too mama." Amanda smiled as she whipped a tear of off Corbett's cheeks.

"You already are the prettiest ballerina." Amandas voice broke, as she started to cry. Corbett climbed of off the bed, and walked over to Mark, who hugged her.

"Do you want to say goodbye, Mister?" The doctor asked. Mark shook his head.

"We already did." Amanda and him had talked with each other that morning, for almost three hours. Mark walked over to Amanda and gave her a passionate kiss. Their last one.

"Alright, here you go." The doctor said, as he gave Amanda the bottle. She shivered when she drank it. She quickly grabbed Marks left hand, and with his right hand, Mark grabbed Corbett's left hand.

"Tell Paige I love her, okay? I love you too." Amanda said, tears running down her cheeks. Corbett cried too. Amanda closed her eyes. The doctor felt for her pulse.

"I'm not dead yet." Amanda said, and opened her eyes. Mark smiled and Corbett laughed. Amanda closed her eyes again. After what seemed like almost a century, but were thirty seconds, the doctor felt her pulse. He shook his head.

"She's dead." Mark and Corbett kept looking at Amanda. She was laying peacefully, just like she did when she was in a coma. For some reason, Mark didn't felt really sad, like he expected himself to be. She had wanted it this way, and seeing her die eased the pain a bit. It wasn't like that moment in the warehouse. That time, he had wanted to save her, and she didn't wanted to die. Not really much, at least. This time, they both wanted it. Mark knew Amanda was right. It would al become much worse if they waited for her to die naturally. And if she then died, it would be with a lot pain. The doctor guaranteed him she died without any pain. It was better this way, he knew that too. She would be happy, wherever she was. She would be with John again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think! _I_ was crying when I wrote this, or at least, almost :).**

**Next up is the Epilogue! Let me know if you want me to make a new story, continuing from this story! I already have A LOT OF ideas for a new story! Let me know!**


	9. Chapter: Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I already decided to make a sequel to this story. No one has reviewed yet to say that I have to make a sequel, so I made the decision myself :). Just enjoy the end of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saw.**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

"Dad? DAD? Can you tell Paige to get out of my room? She won't listen to me!" Corbett exclaimed. Mark sighed. Corbett was now fifteen, and Paige was nine. Corbett still was a real girly-girl: She very much appreciated her own privacy. Paige just walking to her room was _not_ what she wanted to, and was _not_ what 'privacy' meant to her. Paige was a quiet girl. Just like her mother.

"Paige, come here!" Mark said. Paige was being neglected by Corbett. Or at least, that's what Mark thought, because they almost always argued.

"Yes, dad?" Paige said, as she walked into the room.

"Come here." Mark said as he tapped the place beside him on the couch. Paige sat down. Paige was a good child. She always spoke with two words when somebody asked her, she was never disgusting and never yelled at someone. Only Corbett yelled at Paige. He asked if she wanted to join ballet as well, just like Corbett. She did, but Corbett was angry when she found out he asked her. '_Why does she always have to copy me?'_ Corbett has screamed. Mark would talk to her this evening. This was not acceptable.

"Here, this is your mother. I know we told you some things about her, but I'm sure you still wonder who she was." He showed her a picture of Amanda. She had told him she wanted to know everything about Amanda. '_Later_', Mark had told her when she asked for it. He thought she was still too young to understand.

"She made this video for you. She wanted me to give it when you were old enough. I think you are now, right?" Her eyes widened. She smiled.

"Yes!" She jumped on the couch. Mark laughed.

"I'll only show you when you calm down!" Mark laughed. Paige chuckled.

"Sorry!" Paige exclaimed. Mark smiled.

"Okay!" Mark chuckled. He got the remote and pressed play. Amanda appeared on the screen. Mark smiled. This was before that hard month with medicines, slaps in his face and a crying Amanda and Corbett. Amanda looked good on this.

"_Hi Paige! When you get this tape, I'm already sleeping. But that doesn't mind. I hope your nine now, just like I asked Mark. I bet your pretty! As pretty as daddy! I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you, whatever you want to do. If you want to join ballet, just like your big sister, I'm proud of you. If you want to live in a box on the street, I don't care, I'm proud of you! I will always watch over you, and over Corbett and Mark. Just know that. You're never alone. Will you watch over daddy? He can be really stubborn sometimes. I love you Paige, I always did and I will always do._" Amanda gave a hand kiss, and turned out the video. Paige was smiling. This was her mother. She had only saw her mother on pictures. She had never heard her voice, never saw her moving. She looked at Mark. He was crying, but with a smile.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Paige asked, and hugged Mark.

"Nothing, sweaty, nothing... I just... It's been almost nine years since I've seen Amanda for the last time... I just... Sometimes I miss her. Not as much as I missed her nine years ago, but I still miss her. Seeing you sometimes makes me upset. Not because I hate you, no, of course I don't! I love you very much, but so did Amanda. She wanted to see you grow up, just like Corbett grew up. She never got the chance... And you look a lot like your mother." Mark stated, and grabbed a picture of Paige out of his pocket. He laid it next to the picture of Amanda. Paige looked surprised. Obviously, she never knew how much she _did_ look like Amanda.

"Now you know why Corbett does so mean to you. You remind her of Amanda. Corbett was five when her real mother died. She was seven when Amanda died. It was just too much for her. Of course she loves you, she really does. And that's what Amanda asked her to do. To be a good sister for you. Too bad you're so pretty, and you look so much like Amanda. That makes it difficult for Corbett."

"I'm sorry Paige." They heard from behind them. They looked around. Corbett stood behind the couch, her eyes full of tears. She had her pointes in her hands. She almost had to go to ballet lessons, when she heard Mark and Paige's conversation. She suddenly realized she was not a good sister. She was a terrible one. It made her heart break to realize she broke her promise to Amanda.

"Daddy's right. You _do_ remind me a lot of Amanda." Corbett cried. She dropped her pointes and ran over to Paige. She hugged her. Mark smiled, and joined them.

"I love you, my two little ballerinas. And I'm sure Amanda does too." Paige and Corbett were now both crying. They broke apart. Mark stroked their faces.

"Done crying? Amanda would pinch you both now!" Mark laughed. Paige and Corbett chuckled. _Don't cry for me_, Amanda had said.

"Well, chop chop! You two need to go to ballet lessons!" Corbett rubbed her face. Paige jumped up and ran out of the room. Corbett still sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry dad..." Corbett said. Mark shook his head. He tapped his lap. She smiled. She crawled onto his lap, and leaned backwards. Just like nine years ago.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I only want to see you two happy, that's all." Mark whispered into Corbett's hair.

"And I want to see you happy." She smiled. She stood up, and turned around. She pulled something of from her neck. She held it before her. Mark smiled.

"It's my necklace. You still wear it?" Mark asked, slightly surprised. Corbett smiled.

"Of course I do!" Corbett exclaimed, and kissed his cheek. She ran to the door.

"Corbett! Wait!" Mark exclaimed, and ran after her. She turned around.

"There are two plastic bags on the kitchen table. One's for you, your name's on it." Corbett frowned, then ran into the kitchen.

"One's for you, your name's on it." Corbett frowned. Mark always surprised her and Paige. How the hell he did, she didn't know. Maybe he was Santa. He was invisible as well. She ran into the kitchen. She looked at the two bags. One with Paige's name on it, one with hers. She looked at the bag. _Butterfly_, it said. Huh, that's the ballet store in town. She opened it. She gasped. In the bag were new pointes. But not just some pointes. The pointes she had wanted since she was eight. She and Mark went to _The Nutcracker_. It was her favorite. She always was fascinated by all the costumes, the beautiful women on pointes. They could get souvenirs at the end of the show. There was a book with all sorts of pictures in it, from the show. One girl was dancing on white pointes. The _exact_ white pointes she now found in this bag. She pulled them out, and looked at them. Suddenly, two hands got around her waist.

"And, do you love them?" Mark asked. Corbett nodded. She ran away.

Mark smiled. "Paige? Paige, sweaty, will you come here again?" Mark exclaimed, as he sat down in a chair. Paige came running down the stairs.

"Yes?" Mark picked up the bag, and gave it to her. Paige frowned, and looked into the bag. She gasped as well.

"Thanks dad!" Paige screamed. In her hands she had new ballet shoes as well. No pointes, but just normal ones. She still wasn't allowed to dance on pointes, much to her displeasure. Mark saw she tried it thought, with Corbett's old ones. He laughed. Just as stubborn as her mother, and her father sometimes.

"You're welcome! Now go! You're running late!" Mark said, and pushed her out of the kitchen. She nodded, and ran upstairs. Mark smiled. Two little, beautiful daughters, two ballerinas. _His_ ballerinas. He looked at his wedding ring.

"They are safe and happy, Manda, just like I promised." Mark said, and kissed his ring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading my story! I think the sequel to this story will be called 'Too much to cope'. Decide for yourself if you want to read it :). Don't forget to review though!**


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: This is the last Author's Note from this story! I want to thank all the people who reviewed on this, who added it to their favorites, I love you all forever!**

**Then, I want to make clear I don't own Saw. Like I haven't already made it clear a dozen of times, but still, I don't own Saw :).**

**AND I want to tell that my new story, a sequel to this story, will be called 'Too Much To Cope'. It will be a family/drama or drama/hurt/comfort story, with Mark Hoffman and Corbett Denlon as characters (main). Again, decide for yourself!**


End file.
